


Sour Apple Petites

by Darklingsheart



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklingsheart/pseuds/Darklingsheart
Summary: Winter struggles with PTSD from her encounter with her stepmother that nearly killed her.





	Sour Apple Petites

Winter could not remember the last time she’d craved a sour apple petite. Her appetite for her favorite sweet-and-sour candies had greatly diminished after Queen Levana had nearly killed her, the poisoned sweet slipping a deadly dose of letumosis into her bloodstream. After that, Winter had always gagged at the mere sight of them.

But that had been years ago, and this was now. Here she was, standing in Scarlet-friend’s doorway, bearing a tray of sour apple petites, both Winter and Scarlet’s favorite candy. It was for Scarlet and Wolf’s baby shower, and Winter was willing to beat her mind games in order to make her best friend happy. These weren’t the mind games of her past, however. This was not lunar sickness. This was just PTSD, plain and simple. Though it was not simple at all.

As she made her way through the party to greet her host, Winter breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. Unfortunately, she caught a whiff of the sour apple petites and instinctively felt sick. These are safe, she thought. I am safe. But she still had to grit her teeth and press her lips together to avoid a mounting surge of bile. A distraction was what she needed.

The mother-to-be was chatting with Thorne when Winter found her. “You’re pregnant,” Thorne was saying as he waved around a box of diapers. “You can’t be expected to pilot a ship!”

“It’s my womb, Thorne,” Scarlet retorted. “My brain isn’t addled, is it? No!” She turned away and spotted Winter, who had been wondering why it was that Scarlet needed to fly a ship in the first place. “Hello, Scarlet-friend,” Winter said with a smile. She held out her tray. A look of understanding and compassion filled Scarlet’s eyes as Winter uncovered the candies. “Sour apple petites?”


End file.
